


Rise out of Hell

by SiriaLilianBlack



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriaLilianBlack/pseuds/SiriaLilianBlack
Summary: Una storia ambientata nell'universo creato da Veronica Roth che racconta la corsa verso la libertà di un'anima ferita e tormentata, attraverso la scoperta di sé, la ricerca di nuove verità e di quel senso profondo di appartenenza che solo le fazioni e una vita costruita all'interno di esse possono regalare.Una parziale e artefatta biografia dell'anima dell'autrice e di tutte le vicende che l'hanno portata a imbarcarsi nella stesura di ciò che un giorno spera possa essere la strada verso una più profonda guarigione dalle ferite che il tempo e anime poco affini hanno scavato dentro di lei.È una storia che trasuda riscatto e voglia di ribellarsi di fronte alle ingiustizie di un mondo in apparenza troppo perfetto che, al contrario, nasconde più insidie di quanto si possa pensare.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Respiro.  
Le mani sudate che si stringono sulla veste grigia e tremano all'idea di ciò che di lì a poco dovrà inevitabilmente accadere. L'ho sempre saputo, forse, eppure l'ansia mi attanaglia lo stomaco mentre muovo i primi passi verso la mia nuova vita.

Inspiro profondamente e mentre l'aria fuoriesce dalle narici, mi unisco alla massa di corpi che si sposta ordinatamente lungo le vie della città. Ancora una volta lascio che siano i loro movimenti coordinati, asettici, pensati a guidarmi, ad assorbire e reindirizzare la mia identità. Nessuno ci impone di camminare l'uno accanto all'altro, potremmo separarci, se solo lo volessimo, ognuno col suo bagaglio, la sua storia sulle spalle, diretti verso l'unica meta: Il Centro. Eppure scegliamo di restare uniti offrendo il supporto fisico e morale necessario a chi ci sta affianco, agendo come una sola mente, un solo corpo, una sola coscienza la cui unica realizzazione è dedicare la propria vita al bene del prossimo.

Rabbrividisco sentendo sulla pelle le più intime implicazioni del nostro Manifesto, ciò che inevitabilmente accade quando anime tormentate come la mia sono costrette ad annullarsi, giorno dopo giorno, per porre sempre gli interessi e i bisogni altrui prima dei propri.

Raggiungiamo la stazione silenziosi, le orecchie tese in attesa del consueto fischio metallico che precede l'arrivo del treno. Sostiamo immobili, composti, quasi invisibili sul lato sinistro della banchina, in attesa di un treno che sappiamo benissimo non prenderemo mai. La sporca figura metallica arriva rompendo ancora una volta il silenzio, fermandosi di fronte a noi e a quel mare di corpi vestiti d'azzurro di bianco e di nero. Dalle finestrelle dei primi vagoni, già si odono risate e voci tonanti alle quali presto si aggiungeranno conversazioni erudite e dibattiti serrati, il tutto condito dalla trepidante attesa e dallo spettro di decisioni facili o oltremodo difficili.

Noi restiamo immobili, lo sguardo perso alla ricerca di un'anima solitaria da aiutare, mentre cerco con tutta me stessa di tenermi ancorata ai miei doveri anche se per poche ore ancora. Il pensiero di salire sul treno creandoci lo spazio che ci spetta non sfiora nemmeno le menti dei miei compagni di fazione e mi ritrovo a stringere con forza le vesti grigie quando il treno parte portando via con sé quelle voci, quell'aria fresca e frizzante lasciandoci lì, su un quadrato di asfalto bollente bagnato dalla pioggia sottile del mattino.

Mi volto, rivolgendo lo sguardo alle quattro figure che ho accanto: mio padre, mia madre, Paul e Cara, e insieme lasciamo il binario seguendo quella fiumana di corpi identici, fieri di aver fatto prevalere i bisogni altrui ancora una volta.

Stringo i denti a testa bassa, fremendo all'idea di correre libera per il marciapiede, di saltare da una mattonella all'altra, di sentire l'aria fresca del mattino tra i capelli e un sorriso spezzare quell'espressione mesta di monotona modestia che sono costretta a tenere sul volto; ma ancora non posso, non mi è stato dato il permesso di trasgredire.

Una lacrima colma di frustrazione mi sfugge tra le ciglia appena socchiuse e per un momento contemplo l'idea di lasciar perdere tutto, di sedermi lì nel mezzo dell'asfalto con lo sguardo perso nell'immensità del cielo a osservare le nuvole, mentre la pioggia delicata mi rinfresca il volto. Vorrei fermarmi lì e rimandare ancora il momento della scelta non perché non sia convinta di ciò che voglio, quanto perché ci sono ancora un sacco di cose che non so, che vorrei avere la possibilità di scoprire prima di dedicarmi anima e corpo alla costruzione della nuova vita che sento di aver scelto da tempo. 

Sento le dita della mano di Cara che si stringono attorno alle mie e il respiro seguente mi muore in gola, perché so già che non le resterò accanto. Serro le palpebre per un istante interminabile combattendo contro la voglia di fermarmi, ancora una volta, e spiegarle finalmente perché ho intenzione di lasciarmi tutto alle spalle, raccontarle chi sono e tutto ciò che nel tempo ha contribuito a spezzarmi nel profondo. Butto fuori l'aria dai polmoni quasi con stizza e rinuncio a quell'ultimo atto di bruciante egoismo. Inspiro e lascio correre la mente escludendo tutto ciò che non è essenziale. Espiro la mia esistenza grigia, prima di concedere a me stessa di ripercorrere la mia esistenza fino a quel giorno, perché so già che non resterò, che non sceglierò la mia famiglia, oggi.

Mi sorprendo nel ricordare quanto vicina fossi stata agli ideali della nostra fazione prima ancora di raggiungere l'età scolare. Immaginavo il mio futuro in abiti grigi, all'epoca, una vita volta al prossimo e non a me stessa. Amavo l'idea di poter dare tutto, perché era proprio l'idea di essere l'ancora, il punto di partenza per altri a farmi stare bene, fin quando quel tutto non mi è stato strappato, pezzetto per pezzetto dalla persona che stimavo di più sulla faccia della terra.

Benjamin.  
Il suono di quel nome riecheggiante nella vastità della mente svuotata mi fa rabbrividire. Mentre osservo le spalle di Paul muoversi ritmicamente di fronte a me ricordo la principale ragione per la quale proprio non posso restare. Benjamin ha fatto la sua scelta l'anno scorso. È rimasto, ed è per questo che io devo andarmene. Scuoto la testa stringendo l'orlo della camicia grigia che porto con la mano libera. Non voglio pensare a lui, oggi, mi dico mentre avverto la bocca farsi secca e il tremore alle mani tornare prepotente. Non voglio pensare a quella parte perduta di me, non nel mio giorno, non quando deciderò di voltare le spalle a quei ricordi taglienti e non fare più ritorno nei luoghi che ne hanno visto la realizzazione.

L'ombra di un sorriso mi increspa il viso alla vista dell'alta costruzione di fronte alla quale ci fermiamo. In fila, composti, attendiamo che la marea di corpi colorati si riversino nel salone d'ingresso della struttura, poi ci dirigiamo verso le scale senza degnare nemmeno di uno sguardo i grossi ascensori presi d'assalto dalle altre fazioni. Ancora una volta l'altruismo supera di gran lunga il buonsenso e, grandi e piccini, ci ritroviamo a scalare le decine di piani dell'alto grattacielo mantenendo un religioso silenzio, premurandoci di assisterci a vicenda. 

Ed è proprio mentre salgo l'ultimo gradino con Cara tra le braccia che mi convinco di quale sia la vera meta del mio cammino. Acquisto finalmente consapevolezza di cosa farò della mia vita da quel giorno in poi. Lo capisco poggiando il piede sinistro accanto a quello destro, mentre sento una goccia di sudore scivolare lungo la schiena, nascosta dal ruvido tessuto della camicia grigia. Lo capisco inspirando a pieni polmoni per calmare il fiatone. Lo capisco e lo accetto sentendo i muscoli delle gambe fremere e bruciare. D'un tratto il battito cardiaco si fa frenetico, ricordandomi il suono sordo della paura, ricordandomi ogni momento nel quale ho annullato me stessa per la soddisfazione di un altro. Lo accetto con un lieve sorriso e raddrizzo le spalle, mentre metto giù Cara per unirmi per l'ultima volta a quella massa ordinata di corpi umani vestiti di grigio.

Curioso quanto l'ansia cresca drasticamente quando ci si trova finalmente di fronte a quelli che sappiamo essere i momenti determinanti della nostra vita. La trepidazione mi fa fremere, ma lenta e costante, la paura cresce dentro di me mentre mi lascio scivolare su una delle panche della sala, proprio accanto ad una ragazza Pacifica e ad un ragazzo Intrepido. Tengo lo sguardo fisso sulle mie ginocchia mentre il caos della sala mi aggredisce e amplifica la paura che provo, perché so bene da cosa sto fuggendo, conosco la vita che mi sto lasciando alle spalle, ma non ho la più pallida idea di ciò che mi appresto ad affrontare. 

Le dita si serrano sul cotone rigido delle mie vesti quando noto una testa voltarsi verso di me appena poche file più avanti. Mi sorride, il volto mite da Abnegante, e l'apparente innocenza di un ragazzo di diciassette anni, eppure riesco a vedere nel profondo dei suoi occhi quel suo modo perverso che ha di tenermi d'occhio quando nessuno ci guarda. Rabbrividisco, scegliendo ancora una volta di perpetrare la finzione nella quale ho vissuto fino alla sera prima. Sorrido facendogli un lieve cenno col capo, abbassando lo sguardo subito dopo. 

Le parole di Johanna Reyes si confondono nella mia mente divenendo quasi un sussurro. Mi perdo il discorso introduttivo, la storia delle fazioni e con essi persino i primi nomi, fin quando il mio inconscio capta le ormai note sillabe del mio nome e cognome. Sento le mani e le gambe tremare un poco mentre mi alzo con determinazione dal mio posto a metà della scalinata. Per un momento provo a ricordare tutti gli insegnamenti impartitimi dai miei genitori, provo a ricordare il modo giusto di occupare gli spazi con il proprio corpo, provo a ricordare il modo migliore per dare la giusta impressione di trasparenza, gentilezza e altruismo, ma proprio non ci riesco. Non riesco ad avanzare a capo chino, con le spalle un poco curve, occupando il minor spazio possibile. Non posso tenere le mani in grembo, guardare il pavimento di fronte a me e ignorare ancora i miei bisogni e desideri; così alzo il capo e cammino sicura con le spalle ritte e il mento appena più in alto del sole. Guardo dritto di fronte a me, le mani ferme lungo i fianchi, anche se ancora le sento tremare e fremere nella speranza di poter afferrare ancora il grigio tessuto che le separa dalla mia pelle. Cammino fino a trovarmi di fronte a Johanna e la osservo riflettere per un attimo il mio sguardo, prima di vedere la sua espressione mutare colma di greve comprensione. Mi offre un coltello e io lo stringo tra le dita avvicinandolo al mio corpo. Solo allora abbasso lo sguardo e scelgo di osservare per un momento il mio volto riflesso sulla lama.

Un mese fa non avevo quello sguardo.   
Ricordo bene l'ultima volta nella quale mia madre mi ha accarezzato i capelli con la spazzola e li ha accorciati di qualche centimetor; la sua voce gentile e le sue dita agili scorrere tra i capelli, fino a stringerli in una stretta treccia chiusa poi in uno chignon. Ricordo il senso di pace e di armonia che ci ha unite in quel momento e la vergogna provata quando mi sono resa conto di quante cose le stessi tenendo nascoste. È per il suo bene, mi sono ripetuta fino allo sfinimento, ma ho sempre saputo che quella non era altro che l'ennesima scusa per giustificare le bugie e il senso di colpa che mi opprimeva ogni giorno.

Adesso non dovrò più sentirmi in colpa, penso, poggiando la parte tagliente della lama sul palmo della mano sinistra. Alzo lo sguardo per osservare le cinque coppe disposte di fronte a me, il freddo metallo del coltello ancora premuto contro la pelle. Ignoro la coppa colma di pietre grigie tondeggianti, erose dal vento e dall'acqua, la scelta più ovvia, quella quasi scontata e dirigo il mio sguardo poco più a sinistra verso una coppa colma di terra fertile. La sua promessa di pace e armonia mi attrae come i fiori per le api, sarebbe la soluzione perfetta se solo non avessi il cuore stracolmo di sorda e accecante rabbia. Di fronte a me l'acqua cattura uno strano riflesso argenteo in quel mare di piccole gocce di sangue che nei minuti precedenti l'anno tinta di un rosa pallido. La mia stretta sul coltello aumenta appena mentre valuto in un battito di ciglia le implicazioni di quella scelta. Sarebbe potuta essere una delle mille soluzioni se solo non avessi un disperato bisogno di scappare dal mio passato, da ciò che è stato e da ciò che sono diventata. Riempirmi la testa di nozioni e curiosità aiuterebbe, certo, ma non offrirebbe alcuna valvola di sfogo per quel fuoco ardente che mi è cresciuto dentro. Poco più a sinistra una serie di vetri scheggiati mi ricordano la seconda fazione nella quale mai e poi mai mi sognerei di entrare. Ciò che mi ha tenuta in piedi fino ad oggi sono state le mille menzogne che ho raccontato agli altri e in primis a me stessa, non potrei mai sognarmi di rivelare al mondo la mia vera essenza senza scrupoli. Non ci riuscirei e non credo nemmeno di volerlo fare.

Resta una scelta di fronte a me, una soltanto.  
Quell'unica scelta che mi sento fremere dentro come una folla urlante in tumulto che travolge tutto ciò che le si para di fronte. Sento l'eco delle loro voci battere contro i timpani, le urla creare echi entro la cassa toracica. Finalmente il mio sguardo incrocia la coppa contenente i carboni ardenti e sento l'adrenalina montare dentro di me, un misto di trepidazione, gioia e paura per l'ignoto che fa aumentare il mio battito cardiaco. In quel momento, persa in quel frammento di emozione sento che non ha più importanza quanto la scelta possa essere definita giusta o sbagliata, conta soltanto come mi sento e ciò che mi sto lasciando alle spalle. Il lieve tremore alle mani aumenta di poco mentre premo ancora la lama tagliente del coltello contro la pelle. Farà male? Mi chiedo, ma scaccio immediatamente quella domanda nel profondo dell'anima perché so che a spaventarmi non è il taglio in sé, ma le sensazioni che lo precedono. Incido la pelle con decisione, forse un po' troppa e osservo con un accenno di sorriso il sangue fuoriuscire veloce sul palmo della mano accogliendo il pizzicore dell'ossigeno sulla ferita con puro sollievo. Una parte dimenticata della mia coscienza comprende quanto sia sbagliato il pensiero che segue, ma per una volta quel dolore, quell'unico dolore, ha un senso nuovo, positivo. Per una volta ho scelto liberamente di procurarmelo, quel dolore, e per la prima volta mi rendo conto di quanto sia ironico il fatto che sia egli stesso il ponte tra la mia vecchia e la mia nuova vita. 

Osservo un paio di gocce scivolare lungo la pelle e cadere nel vuoto che le separa dai carboni ardenti e penso a quanto questo tipo di dolore sia diverso da quello che in passato arrivava e basta, non richiesto, scaricatomi sulle spalle dalle folli azioni di altri.La negatività di quelle sensazioni mi abbatteva, mentre queste mi elevano e so che nei prossimi mesi il dolore arriverà ancora, onda dopo onda, fin quando non riuscirò a liberarmene, ma sarà positivo, sarà quel genere di sfida che ti porta a migliorare te stesso sotto ogni aspetto, aiutandoti a diventare ciò che saresti sempre dovuto essere.

Un boato rompe il silenzio della sala e un sorriso ampio e sincero mi compare sul volto di fronte allo sguardo severo e comprensivo di Johanna. Le volto le spalle, dopo aver lasciato il coltello sul tavolo e aver afferrato una sottile seppur assorbente garzina. Scendo l'unico gradino che mi separa dalla mia nuova famiglia con il cuore che esplode di gioia e un rinnovato senso di libertà. L'entusiasmo degli Intrepidi mi avvolge e mi strappa all'oscurità della mia anima, mi rinnova assalendomi con il suo calore e quel misto di caos e noncuranza che acceca il dolore e risveglia il coraggio. Stringo un sacco di mani prima di trovare finalmente posto tra loro, come una pietra grigia in un mare di lava e carbone che sa di essere ad un passo soltanto dalla sublimazione. Quella gioia, quel senso di libertà è quasi troppo da affrontare tutto insieme e mi ritrovo a vagare con lo sguardo lungo la marea di corpi adornati di grigio fin quando non mi ritrovo a incrociare lo sguardo con quello di Benjamin.

Non sono più schiava delle nostre catene, penso premendo con determinazione la garza contro il palmo della mano, mentre sento ancora quel dolore bruciante invadermi le membra. Osservo il suo volto mutare da confusione a risentimento e poi, poco a poco, colmarsi di rabbia e paura. Raddrizzo ancora una volta la schiena mentre avverto il battito cardiaco raddoppiare di velocità.  
Non sono più un tuo giocattolo, mi ripeto nella mente, annegando di nuovo nell'euforia della marea nera.

«Giochiamo agli intrepidi Annie?»


	2. 2.

2.

  


«Giochiamo agli Intrepidi, Annie?»

  


Quelle parole risuonavano acute nella mia mente mentre i ricordi tornavano ad assalirmi. C'era stato un periodo nella mia vita nella quale le regole della società potevano ancora essere piegate dall'entusiasmo della giovinezza. Nessuno si aspettava che dei ragazzini ancora troppo piccoli per poter frequentare la scuola capissero fino in fondo l'importanza delle regole che il governo ci aveva imposto per il bene della comunità, per questo ci veniva concesso il lusso di correre, urlare e ridere sguaiatamente, in breve essere noi stessi senza regole o limitazioni se non il rispetto nei confronti di noi stessi e di coloro che ci circondavano. I livelli inferiori, le prime classi, erano il limite ultimo oltre il quale non potevamo lasciarci andare a futili manifestazioni o capricci, il traguardo oltre il quale l'età e l'incomprensione non potevano più servire da scusa per coprire le nostre malefatte. Il mondo si aspettava che, una volta iniziata la scuola, ognuno di noi capisse e trovasse nel profondo della propria anima le ragioni più giuste per diventare giovani uomini e donne pronti a soddisfare i dettami delle fazioni nelle quali avremmo vissuto, forse, il resto delle nostre vite. Inutile dire quanto la ribellione e il rifiuto di rimanere rinchiusa in una piccola e ben definita scatoletta fossero già incisi nel mio DNA sin dalla più tenera età.

  


All'epoca eravamo soliti praticare un gioco piuttosto divertente e stimolante chiamato “Il gioco delle Fazioni”, il cui ultimo scopo era vivere per un paio di minuti, ore o giorni, vestendo i panni di una delle cinque fazioni che costituivano la società, pena la condanna a impersonare un Escluso per il resto della settimana. Per una manciata di bambini nati e cresciuti all'interno di un ambiente nel quale ogni intento di vantarsi delle proprie qualità, mettere in mostra i propri talenti (a meno che questi non fossero rivolti al servizio del prossimo), concedersi degli attimi di egoistico divertimento era costantemente etichettato come sbagliato, se non anche nocivo, l'idea stessa di affrontare un gioco come quello diventava elettrizzante, per quanto in apparenza sembrasse noioso. Per quanto potesse suonare allettante l'idea di coinvolgere anche i nostri genitori eravamo ben coscienti di come quella nostra richiesta sarebbe stata accolta da loro, perciò nelle giornate nelle quali non eravamo impegnati in attività di volontariato o richiesti dai genitori per le faccende domestiche, ci davamo appuntamento nella piazza principale del nostro piccolo quartiere, lontani dagli occhi indagatori dei nostri genitori e davamo sfogo a tutte le energie che ci veniva chiesto di reprimere sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno.

  


Eravamo sempre in cinque: io, Benjamin, Rita, Theo e Hailey, i monelli del quartiere. Eravamo cresciuti assieme, abitando a pochi metri di distanza, figli di tre famiglie molto unite e per forza di cose eravamo diventati amici, anche se una parte di me aveva sempre creduto che ci saremmo trovati anche se fossimo cresciuti ai capi opposti della nostra zona abitativa. Ognuno di noi amava una fazione più delle altre e quando arrivava il nostro turno di proporne una, io sceglievo sempre gli Intrepidi. Mi erano sempre parsi liberi egenuini e sotto un certo aspetto, persino folli e sconsiderati. Erano l'esatto opposto di ciò che eravamo noi, sempre così controllati e altruisti, e per questo attraevano inevitabilmente il mio occhio attento da bambina ogni qualvolta incrociavo il loro cammino per le strade.

In quei giorni le ore erano scndite dai più disparati giochi di ruolo, che ci vedevano impegnati nell'esibizione delle qualità caratteristiche delle frazioni da noi scelte e, quando toccava agli Intrepidi, dalle mille sfide che riuscivamo a inventarci cercando sempre di non oltrepassare gli ovvi limiti imposti dalla sicurezza personale e dai nostri capifazione. Ci era permesso trasgredire, ma non oltre certi limiti, in fondo. Iniziammo dalle sfide più sciocche e innocenti quali potevano essere toccare insetti, scalare un dato oggetto o saltare pozze d'acqua o di olio senza inzupparsi, ma col tempo ci spingemmo sempre più in là e finimmo per oltrepassare i limiti un paio di volte. 

  


Hailey fu la prima a pagare lo scotto delle nostre trasgressioni. Un pomeriggio d'estate decidemmo di raggiungere la soffitta di un palazzo diroccato poco lontano dai centri comunitari nei quali facevamo volontariato con i nostri genitori. Ci era stato chiesto di non allontanarci troppo durante l'unica mezz'ora di pausa di quel pomeriggio e di non metterci nei guai. Avevamo riso della preoccupazione dei nostri genitori trotterellando per una strada in asfalto e cemento erosa dal tempo e dalle intemperie, spintonandoci a vicenda, con l'idea di divertirci ancora in quel nostro mondo fatto di sfide e tentativi eroici di risultare più forti e svegli degli altri. Era una delle mie giornate, quella, perciò quando era arrivato il momento di scegliere la fazione, quella mattina, gli Intrepidi erano saltati fuori e, pochi attimi prima di fuggire dai nostri genitori, Rita aveva manifestato la voglia di scalare quell'unico piano di edificio che separava il nostro centro comunitario da uno dei nascondigli preferiti degli Esclusi. Con la solita ondata di entusiasmo mista a sconsiderato coraggio ci eravamo dati alla scalata dell'unica parete rimasta in piedi di un vecchio palazzo distrutto dall'ultima grande guerra. Restava solo quello di ciò che sembrava fosse un grattacielo a più piani: una parete e un metro quadro di terrazzo rimasti in piedi per puro miracolo. Potessi tornare indietro nel tempo, probabilmente tornerei a quell'esatto giorno per impedire a quel gruppo di ragazzini sconsiderati di oltrepassare il limite per la prima volta. Ripensandoci credo sia stato quello il primo giorno nel quale, per non risultare debole, decisi di mettere a tacere tutti i miei dubbi e il mio buon senso e affrontai la sfida di petto, ignorando le mani tremanti e la morsa gelida della gravità.

Ci vollero solo una manciata di minuti.

Sudati, affaticati, ma felici ci tirammo su, in bilico su una manciata di mattoni, e scambiandoci un'occhiata complice saltammo tutti e cinque assieme in una rumorosa esultanza. Il mondo si capovolse in un istante. Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di emettere un verso, mi ritrovai a rotolare sulla strada con l'asfalto che grattava contro la pelle nuda. Ne uscimmo illesi o quasi, tutti meno che Hailey. Dovette passare un paio di settimane in ospedale nel mese seguente (un pezzo di quella terrazza le aveva schiacciato una gamba) prima di guarire completamente grazie alle cure dei medici Eruditi.

  


Lo spavento causatoci da quell'avventura, tuttavia, non ci fece desistere, anzi ci diede quel brivido extra che andavamo cercando in quel noiosissimo gioco. Quel giorno mi fece sentire potente, capace, forte. L'idea di essere uscita indenne da un capitombolo del genere mi fece sentire furba, più fortunata, speciale. Ero stata sciocca, sì, ma il risultato mi aveva dato ragione: alle volte era necessario oltrepassare i limiti per sentirsi meglio, per crescere, per diventare più forti.

  


Ci furono un'altra manciata di episodi come quello nei mesi seguenti e, sebbene avessimo rischiato nuovamente il collo o ancor peggio i rimproveri degli adulti, l'idea di smettere e sottometterci alle regole della nostra fazione continuava a suonare ridicola. Probabilmente avrei dovuto capire allora che il mio limite personale stava per essere superato, o forse riuscii a prevederlo ma scelsi di ignorare quella piccola vocina che mi diceva di smettere, di allontanarmi da quel gioco che stava diventando ogni giorno più pericoloso. Benjamin, circa sei mesi prima dell'inizio della nostra formazione scolastica, decise che era arrivato il momento di infrangere uno dei tabù più assoluti della nostra fazione: Il contatto fisico e l'esposizione dello stesso. 

Nonostante le sfide ci mettessero tutti a disagio, inizialmente le accogliemmo senza alcuna rimostranza, deridendoci a vicenda per l'imbarazzo da esse provocato. Ci sfidavamo a vicenda ad abbracciarci, a tenerci le mano per più di qualche secondo, a sollevare le maniche dei vestiti e scambiarci baci sulle guance come facevano le coppie una volta all'anno. Avevamo trovato dei nascondigli, luoghi segreti e lontani dalle attività della fazione dove farlo, per non incappare in qualche adulto guastafeste e in una sicura e scontata punizione. Eravamo diventati piuttosto abili nel raccontare menzogne e nel nascondere noi stessi e dettagli fondamentali delle nostre malefatte senza essere beccati, perciò, quando Rita decise di lasciare le nostre attività il primo giorno di Livelli inferiori rimanemmo scioccati. Continuammo a vederci in tre, sfidandoci a vicenda, ma con l'andare delle settimane, anche Theo, seguendo l'esempio della sorella gemella decise di andare oltre quel passatempo da bambini e limitarsi a frequentarci nelle attività della Fazione e nel tempo libero, quando non eravamo impegnati a oltrepassare i limiti e sfidare noi stessi. 

  


Rimanemmo in due, Benjamin ed io. Eravamo cresciuti assieme, come fratello e sorella ed ero molto più legata a lui di quanto non fossi legata a mio fratello più grande, Paul. Eravamo gli ultimi eredi di due famiglie legate da sempre: le nostre madri erano state amiche d'infanzia, oltre che compagne di scuola; i nostri padri, migliori amici anche loro, si erano trasferiti nello stesso anno dagli Eruditi per rifugiarsi nella parte più religiosa della nostra comunità frequentata anche dalle nostre madri. Così eravamo cresciuti l'uno accanto all'altro, guidati da un'ideale oltre che dalle nostre famiglie: il bene del prossimo veniva prima di ogni altra cosa e ogni trasgresione a questa regola divina era giudicata come una sorta di peccato mortale. Continuammo, nonostante il senso di colpa che i dogmi famigliari e societari ci scatenavano nell'anima, a giocare in gran segreto tra noi, evitando di parlarne in pubblico e rinunciando a coinvolgere i nostri amici nelle nostre avventure. Non dovevamo più nasconderci in giro per la città, le nostre case erano considerate territorio comune ad ambo le famiglie, perciò potevamo tranquillamente chiuderci in una piuttosto che nell'altra e continuare a sfidarci l'un l'altro. Fu in quel periodo che Benjamin divenne interessato ancor di più nello stracciare quello stesso tabù che aveva iniziato a sfidare quasi un anno prima. Divenni sempre più sconsiderata quando era il mio turno di sfidarlo, puntando ad affrontare le situazioni più pericolose e terrificanti per compensare al senso di disagio crescente che le sue mi provocavano. All'epoca non mi resi effettivamente conto della spirale negativa nella quale mi stavo cacciando, né di quanto potere stesse guadagnando su di me ogni volta che, per paura di fallire ed essere considerata debole o sciocca, acconsentivo ad una nuova sfida. Nessuno vorrebbe mai essere considerato un Escluso, pensavo ogni volta che avvertivo la familiare morsa di disagio allo stomaco e ricacciavo nel profondo dell'anima il buon senso. Continuavo ad accettare perché avevo sempre più bisogno di sentirmi più forte di lui, più sicura, più determinata, più capace, un passo avanti a lui, così quando mi chiese di baciarlo, una volta raggiunti i livelli inferiori, non persi tempo ad ascoltare il mio buon senso e lo feci.

  


Ero curiosa, sarebbe sciocco non ammetterlo, di sapere cosa si provasse nel lasciarsi andare e provare quel tipo di contatto che la nostra comunità riservava esclusivamente alle coppie, agli uomini e alle donne adulte, non di certo ad una coppia di ragazzini. Ero curiosa di sapere cosa ci fosse di così speciale in un bacio da fargli guadagnare un così spesso velo di mistero e dualità agli occhi di un'intera comunità. Volevo capire fino in fondo perché fosse definito sbagliato e indispensabile al tempo stesso, a seconda della situazione, ma soprattutto perché il contatto fisico fosse tenuto sotto la più totale segretezza delle mura domestiche.

  


Quel primo contatto fu imbarazzante e decisamente disgustoso, non solo per il fatto in sé, quanto per la situazione e la persona con la quale avevo acconsentito a provare. Ben era un fratello, per me e forse fu questo a rendere il tutto più complicato di quanto non sarebbe stato se mi fossi trovata in una situazione di quel genere con qualcun altro. Rimasi confusa per il resto della giornata continuando a domandarmi cosa ci fosse di così sbagliato in ciò che provai quel giorno. Non capivo perché un semplicissimo bacio mi spiazzasse così tanto, in fondo erano state mille le sfide affrontate in passato e quella non era altro che l'ennesima, niente di più. Eppure in fondo all'anima sapevo che qualcosa di indefinibile si era rotto dentro di me, una sicurezza che sapevo di possedere prima di allora e che non riuscii a ritrovare prima del giorno del mio ingresso negli Intrepidi. Ero cresciuta sentendo ogni giorno le pressioni della mia comunità, riconoscendone le regole, digerendole senza nemmeno rendermene conto, sapere di aver infranto quella più sacra mi logorò l'anima. Non ero consapevole di quali fossero le ragioni all'epoca, ma iniziai a provare disgusto nei confronti di me stessa e di ciò che avevo fatto. Fingevo in pubblico e nel privato di essere la stessa ragazzina di qualche giorno prima, ma cambiai radicalmente. Divenni insicura e cercai in ogni modo di evitare Benjamin nel privato, limitandomi a vederlo nelle occasioni pubbliche, inventando le più disparate scuse per impedirgli di pronunciare le parole che avevo iniziato a temere più di ogni altra cosa al mondo:

  


«Giochiamo agli Intrepidi, Annie?»

  


Era sempre la stessa manciata di parole, eppure le implicazioni che quella frase portava erano cambiate drasticamente. Iniziavo a provare un misto di terrore acuto e ineluttabilità ogni qualvolta finivamo per trovarci da soli nonostante i miei sforzi. Mi sentivo in trappola, in una situazione che non riuscivo a capire fino in fondo e dalla quale non sapevo come uscire. Sapevo che tutto ciò che stavamo facendo rientrava in una categoria di errori demonizzati dalla nostra comunità e fu quello a farmi sentire peggio di tutto il resto, perché mi convinsi che se mai avessi aperto bocca e provato a discutere il tutto con chi mi circondava non avrei trovato altro che disprezzo e puro disgusto.

  


Iniziai a sentirmi sola, sbagliata, sporca, più andavamo avanti in quella sorta di relazione sessuale che non avevo mai desiderato avere. Quel primo bacio fu solo l'inizio e più cresceva il distacco tra ciò che desideravo e ciò a cui acconsentivo in silenzio, più la voglia di scappare, di fuggire dalla comunità e da lui soprattutto si fece prepotente in me.

Nel buio della mia stanza, ogni sera, ripercorrevo le conversazioni avute con lui e immaginavo di possedere la capacità e la forza di allontanarmi da lui e rispondere un NO secco e ineluttabile. Immaginavo di correre via, di lasciare quel senso di inadeguatezza alle mie spalle e di trovare una nuova Annie più sicura, più decisa, più forte di quell'ammasso di paura e lacrime. Quando uscivo di casa cercavo con tutta me stessa di far finta che niente di tutto ciò che era successo fosse mai accaduto, mi dimostravo compatta, composta, contenta della mia vita e di tutto ciò che mi circondava, per poi crollare in lacrime ogni sera nel privato della mia stanza.

  


Crollavo in solitudine e avvertivo la rabbia montare sempre più dentro di me, una volta di fronte al volto divertito e contento di Benjamin, il quale, non avendo accesso alla mia mente, non aveva la benché minima idea di quanto mi ferissero quegli incontri segreti. Il fatto stesso di non aver la forza di rifiutarmi gli fece credere che desiderassi ciò che era nato tra noi e che i miei “ok” biascicati tra i denti non fossero altro che composte manifestazioni di assenso. Non si fermò mai a indagare i miei silenzi, a chiedermi perché fossi cambiata così tanto dall'infanzia o perché non fossi più la prima a proporre nuove sfide o a cercare nuove occasioni per giocare al gioco che avevo amato così tanto in passato. So di non poter attribuire a lui la responsabilità di quelle ferite che tutt'ora porto dentro di me, ma all'epoca iniziai a farlo nell'intimità della mia mente.

  


Non vedi? Non capisci che non desidero niente di tutto questo? Non capisci che se quei tabù esistono è per un motivo e non solo perché i vecchi sono stupidi. È sbagliato, malato, perverso!

  


«Ti sfido a farlo con me.»

  


Avevo tredici anni e lui appena quattordici quando pronunciò queste parole per la prima volta. Scossi il capo ridendo, pensando che stesse scherzando, e finii per rabbrividire quando capii la serietà della sua affermazione. Rimasi pietrificata per qualche istante biascicando infine che non potevamo, era troppo rischioso, i grandi se ne sarebbero accorti e non avevamo i mezzi per impedire che le cose ci sfuggissero di mano. Fu lui a tirare fuori un possibile rischio di gravidanza, io ero già sviluppata, e sospirai di sollievo sapendo che il rischio di essere scoperti per lui era più preoccupante di perdere una sfida qualsiasi. 

  


«Aspetta, c'è un altro modo!»

  


Fu come se l'intera stanza fosse passata dall'estate all'inverno in un solo istante. Ascoltai ciò che aveva da dire senza aprir bocca, senza riuscire a credere sul serio a ciò che stavo ascoltando. Mi spiegò che c'era un altro modo per fare sesso senza rischiare di restare incinta, l'aveva letto di sfuggita nel manuale di un suo compagno di classe degli Eruditi, e che anche se non aveva ben chiara la teoria non sarebbe stato troppo difficile capire come fare, sempre che io non fossi troppo fifona da tirarmi indietro. Aveva ormai capito come parlarmi, come farmi capitolare senza dover nemmeno faticare. L'idea mi disgustava, atterriva, terrorizzava, eppure mi ritrovai ad alzare le spalle e annuire, più spaventata all'idea di risultare troppo debole o insicura che all'idea di addentrarmi ancora di più in una situazione che già era fuori controllo. Un passo in più o uno in meno non avrebbe fatto la differenza, in fondo. Mi ripetei che in fondo se era scritto su un libro non poteva essere così sbagliato e che, se da lì le cose uscivano, non sarebbe stato molto difficile farcele entrare, non aveva idea di quanto mi stessi sbagliando.

  


Quella prima volta fu una vera e propria tortura. Eravamo entrambi troppo ignoranti per avere la minima idea di come funzionassero le cose e troppo orgogliosi per capire che, essendoci qualcosa che non andava, sarebbe stato meglio smettere immediatamente. Provammo in salotto, lui seduto su una sedia, io sopra di lui, ma non ci riuscimmo. Provai sul serio, scioccamente convinta che portare a termine quella sfida fosse più importante del resto, anche del dolore che provai in quei primi tentativi, e mentii dicendogli che non sapevo come fare e che non capivo come risolvere la situazione. Cambiammo posizione trasferendoci sul pavimento e riprovammo. Ancora una volta diedi la colpa al pavimento duro dell'abitazione anziché alle fitte atroci che avevo sentito in risposta ai suoi tentativi. Mi disse che era normale che facesse male all'inizio e che, ovviamente non avremmo mai potuto capire come fare se non fosse riuscire a entrare e che se continuavo ad allontanarmi sicuramente non ci saremmo riusciti. Sarei voluta scappare, rinunciare a quella dannatissima sfida, eppure sentii di non poterlo fare. Credetti di non potermi più tirare indietro avendo già accettato, perciò premetti il corpo nudo contro la parete del salotto e chiusi gli occhi pregando che non facesse troppo male e che il tutto finisse presto. Niente di tutto quello che avevo immaginato, però, poté prepararmi a ciò che sentì un battito di ciglia più tardi. Cercò di entrare completamente in un solo affondo e mi ritrovai a trattenere un urlo con le lacrime agli occhi e i pugni premuti contro la parete. Non si rese conto di avermi fatto del male, preso com'era dallo sperimentare quelle nuove sensazioni e io non mi presi la briga di confessarglielo. Furono i minuti più lunghi della mia esistenza, nei quali continuai a ripetermi che sicuramente ero più forte di lui, più Intrepida di lui, nell'affrontare tutto quello. Quei minuti di assoluta agonia andarono ad affondare come lame brucianti nella mia anima, lasciandomi vuota, ferita, atterrita. Mi dimenticai di sospirare di sollievo quando lo sentii allontanarsi da me e lo vidi rivolgermi un sorriso soddisfatto. Ricordo di aver vestito una maschera quella sera, chiacchierando con lui per qualche istante, senza capire fino in fondo ciò che stavamo dicendo o ciò che sarebbe stato di noi nei giorni seguenti. Fu come se un'altra persona avesse preso il comando del mio corpo e stesse ridendo e scherzando amabilmente con la persona che mi aveva ferita più a fondo di quanto non avessi osato fare in prima persona. Mi allontanai qualche istante più tardi, confessando di aver bisogno di andare al bagno prima di andare via e fu in quel momento, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle che mi accorsi del sangue che correva lungo le mie cosce. Lo asciugai al meglio, annegando nelle lacrime, rendendomi conto di dover per forza passare nuovamente in salotto per recuperare i miei vestiti e realizzai in quel momento il significato di ciò di cui avevamo appena discusso: Sarebbe accaduto ancora, non potevo evitarlo, la fine di quella relazione malata era ben lontana.

  


Avevo la mente offuscata da ciò che era appena accaduto e da ciò che sapevo sarebbe seguito, così quella sera anziché tornare a casa e affrontare i lavori domestici con i miei famigliari ai quali non avrei saputo spiegare il perché di ciò che sapevo mi avrebbero letto sul volto, mi rifugiai in una palazzina abbandonata poco distante dal nostro quartiere. Corsi lì, nonostante il dolore, salendo i gradini a coppie fin quando non avvertii i muscoli bruciare e le ginocchia farsi cedevoli. Mi fermai in un piano ammezzato, vuoto esattamente come la mia anima e urlai. Urlai a pieni polmoni fin quando non avvertii le corde vocali bruciare e la gola chiudersi a causa dello sforzo. Incapace di affrontare il silenzio e tutte le sue complicazioni, strinsi le dita della mano destra in un pugno e colpii la parete con forza. Il colpo vibrò sordo trasportato dalle ossa fino alla spalla. Urlai ancora sentendo la pelle sulle nocche stracciarsi e le ossa assorbire l'urto. Sentii il dolore farsi strada nel profondo della mente e schiarire quel mondo di confusione nella quale stavo annegando, così colpii ancora il muro, sentendo il dolore alla mano sovrastare quello che sentivo più in basso. Mi convinsi che quello fosse l'unico modo per superare e sopportare quella situazione, quel dolore, quel mio provocarmi dolore, mi aveva reso un pizzico di quel potere che sentivo di avere perso. Potevo controllarlo, questo. Continuai a colpire il muro con sempre meno determinazione, lasciando ombre scarlatte su di esso, riuscendo a ignorare seppur per una breve manciata di ore il dolore che quell'incontro mi aveva causato. Si sarebbe acuito con i passi, lo sapevo, ma mi sarebbe bastato stringere le nocche della mano ferita con l'altra per distrarre la mia mente. Mi raccontai l'ennesima menzogna, asciugando il sangue che scivolava lungo le dita con un lembo della camicia che portavo e scelsi di tornare a casa. Mentii, raccontando a mio fratello di essere caduta, e annegai il dolore nella vasca da bagno che mi aveva preparato. Rimasi a lungo a mollo, cercando di dimenticare, di ignorare, versando più lacrime di quante pensassi di possedere e scesi in sala da pranzo solo quando avvertii il dolore farsi più mite e sopportabile.

Durante la cena provai l'impulso di infrangere l'ennesima regola e spifferare tutto ciò che era accaduto. Contemplai l'idea di assumermi le mie responsabilità, chiedere scusa e spiegare di essermi sentita obbligata a percorrere una certa strada piuttosto che una meno pericolosa, ma non lo feci. Mi sottrassi alle conversazioni post-cena e mi ritirai nella mia stanza replicando a pappagallo le scuse utilizzate con Paul qualche ora prima. Impiegai ore ad addormentarmi quella notte, combattuta tra l'idea di dire tutto e affrontare ogni possibile conseguenza e l'idea di aver sopportato tutto ciò che era accaduto per niente. Stupidamente, l'idea di essere considerata sciocca, sconsiderata, sporca nella mia mente pesava più dei mille giorni di sofferenza che sapevo sarebbero seguiti. 

  



End file.
